


Love

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Angst, Captor Bonding, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of quadruple amputee Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story would have never happened if it weren’t for the fics trr_rr wrote about amputee!Will- find them all [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1281610/chapters/2653279) <3 <3 Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox, bb, you truly are the best ♥ And thanks to glittercrow3 for the final inspiring idea ^-^

Will woke up as he did every morning, wondering why he was still alive. Why did he still breathe? A monster such as himself should be dead long ago, but he wasn’t. As a matter of fact, his body -or what remained of it- was healthier with every passing day. He had put on some weight, he knew because he now had a round, plump belly. His hair grew and so did his stubble; he got hungry and went on the bedpan every few hours, just like a real person. Will hated that his body still worked, unaware of the mutilated creature it was keeping alive with the constant heartbeat and regular breathing. If only he could stop it.

 

He didn’t dare to do anything now, not after learning what kind of punishment awaited him. The airing cupboard was dreadful enough, but a little after his only remaining limb was removed, Will had tried to suffocate himself burying his head into his pillows. When Dr. Lecter had found out he had put Will in a cat’s litterbox in the kitchen. There was no cat in the house, of course, only him, and after pissing on the litter out of sheer terror, Will had got the message. There was no God, only Dr. Lecter. And none would ever let him die.

 

-

 

Will woke up cursing his heart for beating still, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it. His stumps were healed and the scars barely red by now, his body was thriving and Will abhorred every moment of it. Would his hair still grow after he died, like those cadavers that were exhumed after a decade with lush heads of hair? He was thinking about the pictures he had once seen when he realized his penis was tingling. Will frowned and looked between his no-legs with disgust.

 

He hated it when his limbs still itched, a particular form of torture he sometimes got.  _Phantom limb_ , Dr. Lecter had explained,  _is the sensation that a missing limb is still attached to the body and moving appropriately with other body parts._

 

 _Missing_ , Will seethed, because his body was  _not_  missing, it had been cruelly amputated solely for Dr. Lecter’s pleasure.

 

His arms hurt sometimes, and so did his legs, especially on days when he was particularly stressed. They felt different, though, gnarled and shorter than they used to be, and in his nightmares sometimes Will saw twigs and wires sprouting from his stumps. In a particular horrific one he had seen himself with a knife and a fork instead of hands, slimy tentacles curled where his legs used to be. He had woken up crying in blind terror, and the worst of it all was that Dr. Lecter came to rock him to sleep. That day Will had begged for a prosthetic leg at least, an artificial limb that would ease the horror of his existence. And he had been denied, of course, the reason being that he was now  _perfect_  in Dr. Lecter’s eyes.

 

The flash of memory filled Will’s mind as he watched his by now stiff and hard penis. He smiled for an instant, the rebellious member looked like a proud, courageous soldier trying to win a battle, unaware that the war had been lost long ago. His smile turned to a grimace of disgust when he realized his erection, so fleshy and throbbing, mocked the limbs he no longer had. Why would his body react this way, reminding him that he was a chunk of flesh alive for nothing?

 

But Will couldn’t help a tear of affection for his blind erection. He had been playing with his penis since he was a child, and his no-hand itched to caress it. He would never admit it out loud, but masturbating had brought him comfort on many solitary nights, relieving the stress of the day and granting him a release that was only his. Will had no need for partners or relationships, stroking his penis gave him all the sexual pleasure he needed. And now it was hard and twitching, but so out of reach that he could cry.

 

Will used to curse his amputated body with every breath since he woke up until he went to sleep, but now he realized he could find the way back to feeling a little like himself- if only he could touch his urgent erection. If only he could feel his penis he could reconnect with his old self, and his agony would be less—

 

Will’s thoughts froze when he heard footsteps on the corridor. It was 9:03 a.m., and Dr. Lecter was moving towards his bedroom with a washbowl and washcloth for his morning bath. His routine was like clockwork, and when he entered the room he would no doubt see his hardened penis. Will panicked at the idea, and squirmed anxiously in his cot. What would Dr. Lecter do? Would he be offended at the new rebellious limb and cut it off with his scalpel, as he had done with his arms and legs? The thought of loosing his only link to himself made Will choke with anguish, and he coughed and sputtered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

'Good morning, Will' Dr. Lecter greeted with his morning smile 'Did you sleep well?'

 

'No, please' he begged in a little whimper 'Please don't do it'.

 

'Don't do what, Will?' Dr. Lecter said leaving the supplies he had brought on the nearby table.

 

He padded to the cot and he saw his erection, there was no way to hide it. Will’s cock was almost jutting out of his blue boxers, a dark, wet patch seeping through the soft cotton. He tried to think of something hideous to will the rebellious erection down, but it was too late.

 

'Oh, Will' Dr. Lecter sighed 'You don't have to be afraid. You're a healthy young man, and this is a sign that your body is healing and fully functional. I'll take care of it and make room in your daily schedule for this new routine. Every other day would work well to begin with, I think'.

 

Will felt a fresh wave of panic rising in his chest. What did that mean? What was Dr. Lecter going to—?

 

'Aaah!' he cried when he pulled his shorts down and off 'Don't touch me,  _don’t_!’

 

Will fretted and tried to turn away from him. He’d rather have his penis cut off than trained to respond to Dr. Lecter’s touch, because that would mean whatever crumbs of self were left of him would be completely crushed. Dr. Lecter had chopped him off like a piece of flesh on the slab, but he couldn’t steal this from him, he  _couldn’t_.

 

'NO!' Will yelled when he felt his hand wrapping around his erection. But his blind cock jumped eager at the touch, and his damned hips pushed up in the air.

 

'Hush, hush' Dr. Lecter gently chided 'You're desperate for release, poor lamb. I should have anticipated this, I hope you forgive me'.

 

He started to pump his cock with clinical efficiency, squeezing at all the right places with the perfect amount of pressure and naughty, delicious teasing.

 

‘ _Stoooop_ ' Will wailed, because he could feel his orgasm building in his belly and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Dr. Lecter thumbed the tip of his cock in slow, tortuous circles and Will's traitorous cock betrayed him, spurting thick ropes of cum over his naked belly.

 

'My, my' Dr. Lecter murmured milking him expertly 'What a naughty boy you are'.

 

Will sobbed his heart out, and still his traitorous cock sprayed a dribble of milky cum over Dr. Lecter’s hand. He wasn’t even spared a little, discreet orgasm; there were copious globs of semen on his skin and his cock remained half-hard as Dr. Lecter cleaned him with infinite tenderness.

 

'You should have told me' he chided gently 'You know I'm here to look after you in every way you need me'.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and cried for death. There couldn’t be anything worse than this.

 

-

 

He was wrong, of course. There was something worse after all, and he found out soon enough. Dr. Lecter was impassive during his morning routine, and jerked Will off with a combination of clinical detachment and nurturing words. He whispered there was nothing to feel ashamed of, that Will needed this and that he would never fail in catering to his every need. Dr. Lecter loved him, so much that he would always be there for him.

 

Will couldn’t stop his cock from reacting to the exquisite masturbation, but that was not what bothered him after a while. It was the soothing words of reassurance, the fact that Dr. Lecter’s litany was worming its way into his heart to make him believe that yes, he needed this, he needed Dr. Lecter’s touch to feel good. Little by little he started to anticipate these brief sessions -because they were always so painfully _brief_ \- when sharing this bonding intimacy left him happy and sated. Will remembered he had once thought this was the only way back to his old self, and that once Dr. Lecter corrupted it he would be lost. But after only a week he couldn’t very well remember why he had entertained this absurd idea.

 

And so it happened that the worst cruelty imaginable became a source of pleasure in very little time. Some nights, when they were watching TV on the sofa of the dining room, Dr. Lecter pulled Will up on his lap, and wrapped his arm around to grip him from behind. For a moment he created the illusion that Will had a hand, and an arm, and that he was jerking off as he used to do in his little house in Wolf’s Trap. He switched on to a porn channel to make Will come quicker, as at first he was extremely upset at seeing -and feeling- a new hand caressing his body. There were many tears at first, wracking sobs and desperate pleas, but night after night Will realized he should actually feel lucky for having this new hand. He had been dreaming of having his old hand (or even a prosthetic one) for days on end, and now he understood why his wish had never been granted. Why would it, when he could count on Dr. Lecter’s strong, skilled hand whenever he wished?

 

In only a few days he embraced the night routine, and soon Dr. Lecter didn’t even need the extra help of the pornos. He just cradled Will in his lap and slipped a hand under his shorts, and Will giggled, closing his eyes and realizing he was now finally  _whole_. He had probably always been, as Dr. Lecter had constantly told him since the surgery, but now he finally saw it clearly for himself. After a vigorous masturbation he came sweaty and content, and soon he started to whisper little things into the doctor’s ear. Like, how he liked to have his cum rubbed on his belly, and his balls gently fondled. And true to his word, Dr. Lecter indulged his every wish, catering to his needs better that Will ever did.

 

The happiest night came when Will realized he actually had  _two_  hands. Dr. Lecter had only been using one to stroke his cock, but what about the other? Will blushed when he whispered how he sometimes used to slip one finger inside him for extra stimulation. He barely felt any shame now in admitting this, Dr. Lecter had taught him he shouldn’t feel embarrassed about his needs. And it was glorious to feel his finger teasing his hole and sliding so gently inside him, Dr. Lecter had warmed a deliciously slick lube in his hand, and Will came so hard when his strong finger wiggled deep inside. That night he finally understood that he needed no arms and legs. Why would he need them when he had the love of Dr. Lecter.

 


End file.
